The Devil of Vault 101
by penelopeglass
Summary: The devil of vault 101, Athena Kavanagah, tries to make her way in the wasteland. In the mean time, she regains old friends and loses them, her evil karma getting to her eventually. Eventual ButchxF!LW
1. Rabies

_Ammo remaining: 70 shotgun shells, 24 10mm rounds_

_Nearest Settlement: Rivet City,20 miles._

_Food Remaining: 2 days_

_Pip-boy 3000 date: 9/20/2277_

_Karma: Very Evil_

* * *

Athena squinted up at the sky, The Skeletons of the DC ruins surrounding her. She was alone. Soon she was going to have to get the G.E.C.K .

_ "...Brotherhood of steel thinking i'm their Errand boy..."_ she muttered with caustic resentment.

_"Know what?"_ she said out loud,to no one in particular._ "I'm not gonna pay attention to them! I'm not gonna run errands for them. Who the hell cares if the enclave takes over? I don't care if everyone in this wasteland dies. The rest of the country has space. Just go there, damn it!" _She said, a little more loudly than she intended to. Her noise summoned a guest.

From the alleyway of an old grocery store, a brown, snarling dog emerged. Its teeth were sharp, razor wire-like. Patches of pink, exposed, burnt flesh were dappled amongst its matted fur. Its eyes were a cloudy clear color. Horribly emancipated, ribs stuck out from its underbelly. Foam drooled down the poor creature's mouth.

Athena took out her small handgun, a 10mm pistol, barely working. Had been a gift from Amata...

_Forget Amata. _

Athena clicked safety off. She grimaced at the poor dog. Yeah, so she was a tough kid, but she never liked to put down dogs. Reminded her of dogmeat...

The dog barked at her and ran towards her._ "Shit,"_ muttered Athena as the dog came within a stone's throw of her ankle. She knew if he bit her she'd have rabies. Rabies is not good...

The devil of vault 101 aimed shakily and fired a shot. It hit the poor dog in one of his paws. He whined and slowed down, but still kept biting at her.

She regained herself finally and shot him in the jaw.

The dog gave one last whine and fell down, blood drawing from its jaw.

She took out her jackknife and squatted down next to the dead body. She sighed to herself. "I gotta eat,though..." she muttered as she carved out the stomach and took out a filet of meat.

This was nauseating, it really was. But 1 month in the wasteland taught her pretty much everything is nauseating. She remembered the first time she ate dogmeat, It was in Megaton. She threw up later after that first meal.

She inspected the filet. Nothing wrong with it...

_Fine._

She looked for something to wrap it in. She found an old newspaper.

_Whatever. I'll use the food purifier on it when i get home._

_If i get back home?_


	2. Karma

_Ammo remaining: 20 5.56mm rounds, 13 10mm rounds_

_Nearest Settlement: Girdershale, 7 miles_

_Food Remaining: 1 day_

_Pip-boy 3000 date: 9/12/2277_

_Karma: Evil_

* * *

Athena glanced at her pistol. It barely had any ammo, soon she'd have to change to an Assault Rifle. Butch's situation was the same. The young man, smelling of hair gel and whiskey, looked at the ground, hands in pockets, and sighed. "What're we gonna do, 'thena?" he asked. Athena held up a hand.

"We're gonna see who this guy is."

In the distance was a wanderer, coming out of an abandoned store. It seemed his group was holed up in there and he was the guard.

"Can i help you?" she asked, voice velvety smooth; Pointing the pistol at him.

The wanderer looked confused for a bit but then his face darkened.

_"You're that kid..._

_That vaultie..."_

She swallowed hard. "Yes." she told him in a firm voice, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Your dad shouldn't have left that damn vault. Look at the mess he got us into. Just so he could play with science. The enclave was going to help us, now it's a full blown out war. He's a damn idi-" Athena snarled and dropped her pistol. She tackled the man, knocked the air out of his lungs. She pinned his shoulders down with her hands and spat at him. He was on the ground now.

"What did you just say to me?" she growled.

The man cowered. "I..."

She wrapped his fingers around his neck and bashed his head back and forth into the ground.

"Take..."

"It..."

"BACK!"

At this moment she began to choke him, her long pale fingers wrapped around his dirty neck, her nails with the bloody, dirty, chipped edges digging into his skin. The man writhed and gave a sidelong glance towards Butch with wide eyes that screamed for help. Butch bit his lip and looked at the ground, scared of Athena, scared of the kid he used to beat up in school. He counted his blessings right there and then. Athena had spared him. Why?

Finally the man died. Athena unwrapped her fingers and glared at him, and spit on him. "Let's go," she said, not having the human decency to close his bewildered eyes.

Once she was a safe distance from him, Butch turned and closed the man's eyelids. He crossed himself. He never believed in that _heaven_ shit they preached at the vault, but it was worth a try. He closed his eyes and sighed, finally catching up with Athena.

That's when he started to fear her.

**KARMA LOST.**


	3. Rivet City Massacre

_Ammo remaining: 45 shotgun shells, 80 10mm rounds_

_Nearest Settlement: Rivet City, 0 miles (Current Location)_

_Food Remaining: (Stored) 3 days_

_Pip-boy 3000 date: 10/5/2277_

_Karma: Very Evil_

**_"There are no more barriers to cross. All I have in common with the uncontrollable and the insane. The vicious and the evil. All the mayhem I have caused and my utter indifference toward it I have now surpassed. My pain is constant and sharp. And I do not hope for a better world for anyone. In fact I want my pain to be inflicted on others. I want no one to escape. But even after admitting this there is no catharsis. My punishment continues to elude me and I gain no deeper knowledge of myself..."_**

**_-Patrick Bateman, American Psycho_**

* * *

Athena kneeled in the middle of the blood stained corridor, her hazel eyes wide, pale face cut-ridden and her body shaking; almost about ready to convulse. She was starting to see things... too many bullet wounds...blood...

She shuddered and closed her eyes. Around her were bodies of the innocent.

She had just slaughtered the entirety of Rivet City.

Her eyes rolled back in her skull as she looked up at the metal ceiling. "God..." she muttered to herself.

Then she snarled.

Nobody in the wastes deserved to live. It was a pathetic, parasitic existence as it was anyways. She had sacrificed everything in mere efforts to save ungrateful scum. And what did it give her? She lost her father and Her best friend. She lost one, who as much as she didn't like to admit, she loved. She had single handedly obliterated every single soul in Rivet City.

_And for what purpose?_

_What did it serve for me?_

_What good did it do?_

Then she exhaled and stood up. "They didn't deserve to live. They might as well have died. Miserable sons of bitches." she said to nobody in particular. Bullets littered the ground, corpses together. She began to walk past the rooms. The chapel's cross was stained with the blood of the guests in there. Never gain would she hear a sermon.

She remembered setting off multiple grenades and landmines, and the corridors still reeked of burnt flesh. She stepped over bodies without a care in the world, jaw set, bullet wounds all over her body, bloody clothing, stoic look.

Parasites. They fed off the higher power; They fed off of their petty god, when the real messiah was Herself. The wasteland feared her, she wanted to instill fear in people. All life was to disappear from the Capital by her hands.

_What is the purpose of life?_

_To kill._

She couldn't quite get it out of her mind how spectacular a feat she had accomplished, killing a town of 100. She chuckled slightly to herself as she went up the stairs to the Security's office base. The bodies of officers with vests that did not work and submachine guns that did not serve purpose were thrown about on the floor haphazardly. She went up the balcony and grinned at the body of an officer handing over the railing. She'd blown her head off clean with her combat shotgun.

Smirking, she threw her body over the edge, recalling the woman's death.

* * *

"You are a psychopath!" Screamed the red haired woman holding a sub-machine gun.

Athena smiled pleasantly. It was daunting. It seemed like a happy smile you would give right after giving a gift and seeing pure unadulterated joy on the receiver's face.

"Go to hell," she chirped, and threw her over the edge of the balcony.

The woman's agonizing screams as she was impaled on the rocks of the Potomac below were euphoria to Athena as she shot another officer's head off.

_Boom. Clean off._

* * *

_**AN: I actually did do this with Athena in the game. She's my player character and i killed the entirety of rivet city... so yeah. not impossible.**_


End file.
